percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: New Rivalry
"The Demigod 3?", I said. I was still in some type of shock that these three demigods came out of nowhere and killed the monster trying to kill us. So I wasn't very sure what was going on, but I couldn't do anything rash or things could get ugly. "Yep that's our name", Miles said confidently. "How did you three know where to find us, did Chiron send you?", Claudia asked and I knew she was thinking the same thing that I was. "Chiron?, some dude in Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian short told us to come here and find two demigods because they will need our help. I do believe you two owe us a thank you", Miles said. "So what do we do now", Alexia said. She looked at Claudia and I with a look that said "I'm not an impressed". "We have to go to Camp Half-Blood and you three are coming too", I said. "Camp what?", Clint said. "Its a camp for demigods", Claudia said. We walked outside the airport and I was concentrating on summoning Tavion and some of his friends. "Why are we sitting out here and with nobody waiting on us?, I'm the son of Zeus people should be waiting for me", Miles said. "Calm down our ride will be here shortly", I told him. This guy was getting on my nerves and he is a son of Zeus, children of the Big Three usually don't get along and now I'm stuck with this guy. After a moment I could see Tavion and his friends flying towards us, "our rides are here", I said. "Cool a Pegasus, I only read about them in stories I never thought I would get to ride one", Clint said excitedly. We took flight and was soaring across the sky. "I would like to get to know you three better", Claudia said. "Well I'm the son of Hermes Clint Chaser and I'm the fastest hero alive", Clint said. "My name is Alexia Branson daughter of Heracles but he is better known as Hercules", Alexia said. "My name is Miles Westen and I'm the son of Zeus, I'm also the greatest hero on earth", Miles said. "What makes you think your the greatest", I said. "The three of us has been together for a long time and we never been to know camp and nobody came to get us. We learned how to use our powers on our own and used them against monsters until we got recognition", he said. "That doesn't make you the greatest what you done for the benefit of the world makes you the greatest", I said. When we arrived at camp I saw an automatons that tried to kill us a while back. "Get back", I said, I took out Stream Surge and was ready to fight. "Wait Silas their harmless, these aren't the same ones from before these are new ones made by Leo to help protect the camp", Claudia said. "Cool automatons, what do you guys not have", Clint said. We walked towards the Big House when I saw Emiley, I been thinking about her ever since I left. A few months ago we started a relationship and it was going great. "Silas I missed you", she said after she jumped on me and gave me a kiss. "Who are these three?', she said. "Its a long story we need to speak with Chiron", I said. Chapter 4: A Quest! Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening